Penelope's Birthday Party
Since it's my B-day, I thought I make a birthday story. Summary Everyone has fun at Penelope's birthday party at the Lookout, but Rubble forgot to get Penelope a present. Can he get a present for the birthday pup? Characters *PAW Patrol **Penelope **Rubble **Zuma **Marshall **Rubble **Chase **Rocky **Lilac **Skye **Ryder *Alex *Mayor Goodway *Mr. Porter *Capt'n Turbot *Katie *Jake *Farmer Yumi *Cali *Chickletta *Shelia *The Collies **Skylar **Riley **Penny **Ellie **Nelly Story Setting Up The Party (One morning outside the Lookout) (The pups, except Penelope, are decorating the area with birthday decorations) (Ryder puts some tables out) Lilac: Ah can't believe Penelope is 2 years old now. Chase: I know. Mr. Porter is making her favorite cake flavor: Vanilla with strawberry icing. Marshall: With a strawberry on top. Chase: Right, a strawberry on top. Skye: Say, where is the birthday pup? Rocky: She's reading her birthday cards and is getting ready for the party. (Ryder finishes setting up a table and places a present box on it) Ryder: Okay pups, place your presents on the table here. (Chase, Lilac, Rocky, Skye, and Zuma place their presents on the table) (Marshall carries his present) Marshall: Whooa! (He trips and the present goes flying) (Ryder catches it and places it on the table) Nice catch, Ryder. Hey, Rubble, where's your gift? Rubble: Uhh... It's not quite ready yet. Marshall: Okay. I can't wait for Penelope's brithday party. (The pups continue getting ready) Rubble: *to himself* I can't believe I forgot to get Penelope a present.... (Scene Changer: Party Hat) Birthday Cards (Penelope is by her Pup-House) (She's wearing a blue dress and a black beret) (She's reading a card) Penelope: "Dear Penelope, We hope you have a mighty birthday! Do the Crazy Shake for us! Happy Birthday, Team Umizoomi" I love getting birthday cards. The feeling of opening an envelope to a letter is so much better than texting, calling, or e-mails. (She reads another card) "Dear Penelope, Happy Birthday and many more. Love Rosie and Majesty" Oh, I love those two. (She reads a different card) "Dear Penelope, I hope you like the beret. Blythe made it just for you. Happy Birthday. XOXO, Zoe." Oh, I love my new beret! (She reads a different card) "Dear Penelope, I rang the birthday bell for you. Happy Birthday! Love, Melody" I love that Meloetta. And I can't wait for the Purple Moon plan. (Skye walks over to her) Skye: Hey, Penelope. How's the birthday pup doing? Penelope: I'm great. I got birthday cards from Team Umizoomi, Rosie and Majesty, Zoe, and Melody. Skye: Great! .... Who's Melody? Penelope: A friend... (She winks at the screen) Skye: The guests are going to be here soon. Penelope: Great! I can't wait! Oh, here's another card. "Dear Penelope, I hope you continue to do what you love! Happy Birthday! Your friend, Akira" Ooh... He gave me some cards. Skye: Come on! It's party time! Penelope: Okay! Let's go! (She gets up and she and Skye head to the party place) (Scene Changer: Noise Maker that blows confetti out) The Guests Arrive (Mr. Porter and Alex arrive) (Mr. Porter places a cake on the cake table) Ryder: Hi Mr. Porter. Hi Alex. Thanks for coming to Penelope's party. Mr. Porter: Well, we're happy to celebrate her birthday. I made her favorite kind of cake. Alex: Oh! Oh! I helped! Mr. Porter: Yes you did. (Mayor Goodway and Chickletta arrive) Ryder: Hi Mayor Goodway. Hi Chickletta. Thanks for coming. Mayor Goodway: Ooh! Chickletta and I were so excited that we couldn't sleep last night. Chickletta: *clucks* Ryder: *laughs* (Mayor Goodway places a gift on the table) (Rubble watches inside his Pup-House) (He watches as Katie, Cali, and Jake arrive) (He turns around) Rubble: *whimpers* How will I get a present for Penelope now? (He gets an idea) Wait a minute, that's it! (He leaves his Pup-House) (Scene Changer: Birthday cake) (A while later, Rubble makes it to the party) (Farmer Yumi and Capt'n Turbot have already arrived) Penelope: There you are, Rubble. We're about to play games. Rubble: Um... I had to get your present ready. Penelope: Okay. Come on! It's time for musical chairs! (They hurry over to where several chairs are set up) Party Games (The Musical Chairs game starts) (Ryder plays the music to "Hop, Hop, Hop") (Everyone else walks around the chairs) (Ryder presses the pause button) (Everyone hurries to a chair) Marshall: Whoa! Oof! (He lands on the ground) Oops, I guess I'm out. (Several rounds later, it's down to Zuma and Chase) Penelope, Rocky, and Lilac: Go Zuma! Marshall, Skye, and Rubble: Go Chase! Marshall: Who are you cheering for, Ryder? Ryder: Both of them. (He presses the pause button) (Both pups jump on the chair at the same time) Chase: I got here first! Zuma: No, I did! (Chase falls off the chair) Whooo! I win! Chase: Okay, you win.... Penelope: Come on. Let's bob for apples! (Scene Changer: balloon floating up) (Lilac dunks her head in the apple tub and bobs 3 apples in her jaws) (She places them on the ground next to her) Lilac: Like picking apples off a tree. (Marshall tries to reach into the tub, but he falls inside) (When he gets out, he has an apple on his head) Marshall: I've got an apple on my head. I won't let it fall. Lilac: *Laughs* (Later, the pups play Pin the Tail on the Pup) (Chase places the tail on the front right paw) Chase: Oh, well, we are the PAW Patrol. *laughs nervously* (Zuma places the tail on the chest) (Skye places the tail on the left ear) (Marshall trips and the tail lands on his tail) Marshall: Wrong pup... (Rubble places the tail on the tummy) (Rocky places the tail on the right ear) (Lilac places the tail on the nose) Lilac: *laughs* Right on the nose! *laughs* (Penelope concentrates and places the tail where it belongs) Penelope: I did it! I did it! Ryder: Guess what? It's present time! (Everyone is so happy) (Scene Changer: A present box) Present Time (Near the present table) (Most of the presents have been opened) (Two bones, a new ski helmet, a fur brush with a light blue handle, an octipus sqeak toy, a CD with country songs, and a LPS: Sweetest Pets) (Those are from the guests) (The presents from the patrol except Rubble and Ryder: new headphones, a new light blue bow, a ball, head-sets, a bouquet of light blue flowers, and charm bracelet with the 8 Pup-Tags on it) (Penelope opens Ryder's gift: It's a picture frame with a picture of the PAW Patrol) Penelope: Thank you, Ryder. It's so nice. (She jumps in his arms) Ryder: *Laughs* You're welcome, Penelope. (She jumps out of his arms) Penelope: Rubble, what did you get me? Rubble: Well, it's not the kind of present you can wrap in a box or tie with a bow. Penelope: What does that mean? Rubble: Well, I made some calls. (He points to the Lookout Bridge) (Everyone looks over at the bridge) (Penelope's family and Sheila are hurrying across the bridge) Penelope: *gasps happily* (She runs out to the bridge and collides with the collies) Skylar: How is our birthday girl? Penelope: You all came for my birthday? Shelia: Your mate Rubble invited us. Penelope: He did? (She looks at Rubble) (She collides on him) Thank you sooo much, Rubble! This is the best present ever! (She nudges him and licks his face) Rubble: *sighs deeply* (Penelope walks over to her family) (Rubble has a love look on his face) (Scene Changer: Hearts) Cake Time (Everyone gathers around the cake) Everyone except Penelope: Happy Birthday, Penelope! Penelope: Thank you so much, everyone! This was the best birthday ever! Chase: Blow out the candles and make a wish! (Penelope blows out the candles) Rubble: What did you wish for? Penelope: I can't tell, but one day, you'll.... love it. (Rubble sways back and fourth and falls on frontward) (He fainted) {The End} Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes